In recent years multi-functional constitutions have been introduced, for example, in television receiver sets popularized in homes, such that a user can control hue and tone in accordance with various conditions to enjoy received broadcasting by conducting various kinds of control/setting operations. However, if operation keys are disposed in accordance with each of the operation items described above, this complicates the constitution of operation means such as a remote commander for controlling/setting operations. It has been proposed that a menu screen designed as a hierarchical structure be displayed on a cathode ray tube (hereinafter simply referred to as CRT) for each controlling/setting item, and a user selects a desired item to conduct various kinds of controlling/setting operations by operating predetermined operation keys (menu key and the like) disposed, for example, on a remote commander while observing the menu screen.
FIG. 9 shows an example of an existent menu screen displayed on CRT for conducting various kinds of controlling/setting operations in a television receiver set and FIG. 10 is a view illustrating an example of a hierarchical structure of the menu screen.
For instance, when a television receiver set is in operation, when a user operates a key for menu screen display disposed, for example, a remote commander, a main menu screen 41 is displayed to a portion of a display area 40 of CRT. In this case, each of the main operation items such as "VIDEO", "AUDIO", "TIMER", "SET UP", "CAPTION VISION" and "EXIT" and a cursor C for selecting the menu operation items are displayed.
Then, the user moves the cursor C displayed at the top of each of the main operation items in a vertical direction by using, for example, a cursor moving key to select a desired main operation item, by which a sub-menu screen constituted with auxiliary operation items formed at a lower layer of the main operation item is displayed.
The sub-menu screen is constructed, for example, as shown schematically in FIG. 10. Sub-menu screens 42a, 42b, 42c, 42d and 42e are constructed, respectively, corresponding to the main operation items "VIDEO", "AUDIO", "TIMER", "SET UP" and "CAPTION VISION" displayed on the main menu screen 41. For example, when the main operation item "VIDEO" is selected on the main menu screen 41, the sub-menu screen 42a is displayed.
The sub-menu screen 42a is constituted with sub-operation items concerning "VIDEO", for example, "Picture", "Brightness" and "Hue" and is adapted such that various kinds of control can be conducted by selecting a desired sub-operation item in the same manner as for the main menu screen 41.
For example, if the sub-operation item "Picture" is selected on the sub-menu screen 42a, a control screen 43a constructed as a controlling screen to the lower layer of the sub-menu screen 42a is displayed. Then, the user can conduct the controlling operation with reference, for example, to a display of numerical values or levels displayed therein. Further, when the sub-operation item "Brightness" or "Hue" is selected on the sub-menu screen 42a, the control screen 42b or 43c is displayed.
While only the control screens 43a, 43b, 43c and 43d for the sub-menu screen 42a are shown in the drawing, similar control screens are disposed also concerning each of the sub-operation items of the sub-menu screens 42b, 42c, 42d and 42e respectively.
Further, when the main operation item "AUDIO", "TIMER", "SET UP" or "CAPTION VISION" on the main menu screen 41 is selected, the sub-menu screens 42b, 42c, 42d or 42e constructed with sub-operation items (not illustrated) are also displayed in accordance with the main operation items. Then, by selecting a desired sub-operation item, the user can move to a control screen not illustrated in this drawing to conduct each of the various controlling operations.
Although not illustrated, a sub-menu screen may be constructed by further sub-operation items to a lower layer of the sub-operation item depending on the operation item.
For improving ease of usability for conducting various kinds of control by selecting such a great number of control items, it may be considered to provide a menu screen display of good operability, for example, by displaying items other than the selected controlling/setting item by a halftone, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 5-75945, changing the order of controlling items in accordance with the frequency of use, as shown, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 4-157990 and Hei 4-157990, or by alternately selecting an ordinary display, as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Hei 4-113785.
However, since the methods as described in each of the patent laid-open publications intends to improve usability by changing the display format of the menu screen, that is, displaying the items while rearranging them along a priority order, or displaying the not selected items with a halftone, all of controlling/setting items set by a manufacturer upon shipment are displayed, from which the user has to select a desired controlling/setting item.
Further, the structure of the menu screen in which a number of controlling items are constructed as a hierarchical structure as shown in FIG. 9 is also a ready made structure previously set by the manufacturer, which is not always convenient to use for all of user's. Namely, for conducting a certain control, there have been enforced complicate selecting operations of opening a main menu screen a sub-menu screen and a further sub-menu screen therebeneath.
Further, when a sub-operation item is controlled, for example, on the sub-menu screen 42a and, subsequently, a sub-operation item is controlled on the sub-menu screen 42c, there is a troublesome procedure that the user once returns to the main menu screen 41 to select the main operation item "TIMER" and then enters its hierarchical layers.